


Descend

by somihomie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M, Multi, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somihomie/pseuds/somihomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught was inevitable, he supposed. However, his punishment far surpassed what he was bracing himself for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descend

Every tear of flesh was echoed, screams thundering of vulnerable agony and regret, yet not a soul moved to aid or comfort. But the spectacle did not last long, because even though every tear felt like his heart -- if he even had one -- was tearing just as much to shattered pieces, it was like removing a bandaid. The one thing that made him just as high and mighty as the rest of them, his essence and being, something that was apart of him for so long, he wasn’t sure how he was going to manage without it. Ripped from his back, demonstrating just how low he really was. He was brought as ethereal, important, a beacon of light for humans to turn to.

Now, he was lower than they were.

Without even a moment to digest the situation, recuperate his strength, demand for a second chance to redeem himself, he was hoisted up by two of whom used to be his own, dragged him away to the edge of his world, watching as the others he’d once considered close friends, not even lifting a finger to help him as his world was falling apart.

All except one.

“ _Eita!_ ”

His head lulled to the side, trying to see through the haze of exhaustion, trying to focus of the sound, but all he could feel was the pain scalding over his back.

“ _Eita!!_ ”

He could make out the voice now, put a face to it, and he wasn’t sure if that just made him feel any form of comfort, or just plain worse. He screwed up, big time, and he was the only one to pay the price for his sin by losing everything. But he didn’t want the other to be here, to see him like this, have it be the last image of himself that he would remember.

He couldn’t help him now, it was too late. He lost everything. He was doomed, exiled from their home. He would accept it, it wasn’t like he could stop it now anyways. But he wished he could be able to say goodbye to him, at least. Some parting words. Anything.

“Re--”

He couldn’t even finish calling back out to the other, as just in that moment, he was thrown over the clouds of Heaven, and he saw the panic and desperate look on the other’s face, as he was calling out his name, and all he could do was muster back a whisper, finishing his word.

“--on…”

And then suddenly, the wind picked up around him. There was no one dragging him, there was no floor holding him upright. His hair flew around his face, a flimsy piece of garment wrapped around his waist was threatening to fly off, his tears flying up with the pressure of the wind as they poured out of his sockets.

What was going to happen now? What was to become of him? He was immortal, even if he was stripped of his wings, and so he would not die upon impact on Earth. He would feel a lot of pain, however, which was something he was not looking forward to. But, it too, shall pass. His back would hurt for human weeks, perhaps. He would need to find shelter, a job to make steady income, distract himself from what he had lost with petty activities, live the life of a normal human.

The thought made more tears flow out as a quicker pace.

He should see the bright side to things. No more responsibilities, no more looking after other humans, no more caring about anything other than himself. There would be just him to concern about, and he never did such a thing. It was always about helping others over himself.

It felt kind of lonely, but it was a start.

He did not have Reon to help him out anymore, either. The only soul he’d been closest to. The other angels were polite to one another, but he had a deep bond with Reon, close enough that when they were together, it felt like they were one conjoined soul instead of two separate ones. He was his everything, and he lost him, over one stupid mistake. He could never get his old life back, never be with the other again. He be a nothing, off their radar, out of sight and out of mind.

His Reon would do just fine without him, though.

He would embrace this. He would have to. This was his future now. His endless journey, a tale that would never end, end the end of time itself.

It was going to be alright. He was going to be alright.

As the ground neared, he closed in on himself, bracing himself for the impact, hoping for the worst to be over with already. He counted backwards in his mind, distracting himself, waiting for things to be over with already.

_Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four…_

Shouldn’t he have made impact already?

Opening his eyes, he looked up, only to realized that he didn’t land on the ground. He was being sucked under, walls of dirt around him, the light at the opening above quickly getting smaller and smaller the deeper he sunk into the Earth, nearing it’s core at a fast pace, and he realized all too overwhelmingly, what exactly was going on.

His sin did not only exile him from Heaven, but gave him a one way trip down to Hell.

And that was when a ripped of screams tore through his mouth, his chest heaving, sweat building up over his brow. He tried to move and grab at the wall, but he was in mid air, and falling down to--

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

He was an ex-angel, he was going to be torn apart, limb from limb, and eaten alive down here? How could they do this to him? This was beyond torture. He was not going to survive long down in this burning pit of doom.

Just as he thought he would fall on boiling rocks, or molten lava, or a bed of corpses, or a pit of fire, his screams ceased as he was caught by a pair of bony arms, but not so much to alarm him. There was skin, but hardly there, just enough to keep his captive well put together.

Looking up, he was met with an observant serpentine yet lazy gaze, and for some reason, his stares put him off immensely. It felt like, he wasn’t only being watched by him, but by eyes all around him, though the land was mostly barren where he stood. His hair was pushed back to accentuate his features, his mouth pulls up from one side. He looked, and felt, like the embodiment of sin, his mere touch sending goosebumps over his body. He didn’t understand what was going on anymore, beyond comprehension.

And then, it talked to him.

“Welcome, angel.”

His voice was sending instinctive warning bells in his head, because he could tell from the sound that the other had something up his sleeve, and he wanted to have no part in it. But he was stuck here, and the other was the only one around. He needed answers. If he tried to escape and venture off on his own, he knew he wouldn’t get very far.

“Who are you…?” he boldly questioned, finally finding his voice somewhere within him, and the courage to even ask the other.

He gave a hearty laugh, shaking the rubble under his feet, but standing as if it were less than the power of an earthquake. And yet, his gaze never left the other’s, and he felt like that was the most powerful thing he had to worry about.

“My name is Satori. You are now in my domain, Princess. I hope your descent wasn’t a rough one.”

_Help…_


End file.
